<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nightmare by aresmeads</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057776">Nightmare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aresmeads/pseuds/aresmeads'>aresmeads</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Pain, Sad, fight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:48:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aresmeads/pseuds/aresmeads</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: “could you do an angsty fic where boyfriend!Bucky gets pissed off that you’re gonna hang out with a guy friend again two Friday nights in a row and you say something awful to him and regret it immediately?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky had officially been your boyfriend for a month now and you loved every moment. The honeymoon phase was in full effect and only made life sweeter. You had a crush on him for over a year when you first met him. No way would you have thought he felt the same way until he was dying and you confessed your feelings.</p><p>Every night you spent cuddled up to him and stayed through all the peace and nightmares. Last Friday you had spent the night at Peter’s apartment as you hadn’t seen your best friend in such a long time. It felt weird not being wrapped in Bucky’s arms however you were happy to catch up with Peter. Bucky didn’t seem to mind and you happily made it up to him the next night.</p><p>You had been asked to hang out again with Peter again and of course, you accepted. After you told Bucky, you could tell he was annoyed but he didn’t say anything. You felt bad but Peter was your best friend and you missed him so much. Instead of a night in, you both decided to go out for a night on the town.</p><p>“How this?” You asked Bucky as he came into the room.</p><p>“Where are you going dressed like that?” He replied seductively as he pulled you in for a kiss. You smiled against his lips and wrapped your arms around his neck.</p><p>“Remember I’m going out with Peter tonight?” Bucky instantly tensed at your reply and peeled your arms off him.</p><p>“Right” He mumbled, walking away.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” You asked with his back turned to you. He didn’t even acknowledge you, just walked out. Maybe nothing was wrong and he was just trying to give you space; yet again he did change moods really quick. Bucky was really hard to read and you felt like something was off but he was an adult and could handle it on his own sometimes.</p><p>You shook it off, not letting it get you down. Turning back towards the mirror, you flattened out your short black dress. You wore a classic night out look along with matching black heels. A knock at the bedroom door caught your attention.</p><p>“Hey Y/N, you ready to go?” Peter said excitedly which you replied with a nod and followed him out.</p><p>“Bye Buck!” You yelled out to him but he didn’t respond which stung a bit. Maybe he was just in a mood so you didn’t let it get to you. The air was awkward when you left and you contemplated staying home but you already promised Peter.</p><p>“Do you think this will work?” Peter huffed. You chuckled at his question.</p><p>“Of course, Peter. Liz will be all over you by the end of the night” You winked. He laughed nervously at your answer. He had been crushing on her for so long that you both hatched a plan to make her jealous. Yes, it was a juvenile plan however you wanted to help your friend.</p><p>Once you got to the party at her house, it was full of people and pumping music. You both grabbed a drink from the entrance before spotting Liz from across the crowd. She waved excitedly, beckoning you over.</p><p>“Hey guys, welcome!” She smiled, obviously tipsy with the way she slightly slurred.</p><p>“Yeah, gl-glad to be he-here” Peter stuttered nervously while chuckling at his awkwardness. You strategically placed your arm around his waist and pulled him close.</p><p>“Yeah, we are both glad to have fun tonight” You smirked, hoping your innuendo would set the scene. Liz raised an eyebrow at your advance on Peter but didn’t say a word. It was all part of the plan which was going well so far. You ran your hands through his hair while drinking the god awful alcohol out of the red solo cup.</p><p>“So, Liz, are you seeing anyone?” You asked abrupting, making Peter choke on his drink while staring daggers at you.</p><p>“Uh, no,” Liz said slowly while obviously eyeing up Peter. This may be quicker than you thought. You always knew she had a thing for him and you could clearly see it now. Her slightly drunken self couldn’t conceal her facial expressions as easily as she usually could.</p><p>“Well, Liz-“ A strong grip yanked your arm away from Peter and pulled you away before you could finish your sentence.</p><p>“Hey!” You screamed out before turning to see Bucky as the perpetrator. You froze in confusion, letting him guide you through the crowd to a closed-off room.</p><p>“What are you doing?” You gasped.</p><p>“What am I doing?” He yelled.</p><p>“What are you doing with him like that?!” He growled furiously, fists tightly curled at his sides.</p><p>“Woah Bucky, calm down its okay. I’m helping him with a girl he likes” You laughed softly, trying to cut the tension and anger in the room. He scoffed furiously.</p><p>“With your hand around him like some whore?” He spat.</p><p>“Excuse me? I tried to tell you earlier but you were cold with me. It’s not my fault you can’t deal with your own issues” You screamed back, instantly regretting it. His face turned from fury to shock and pain. Your own heart ached at that expression and even worse since you caused it.</p><p>“Bucky I’m sor-“ You tried to apologise but not before he stormed out. You ran after him but lost him in the crowd of people outside. Your heart dropped into your stomach knowing how awful he must be feeling. You never wanted to hurt him, let alone use his own past against him.</p><p>“Y/N!” Peter came up to you with happiness written all over him before his face dropped.</p><p>“What happened?” He wiped away the tears from your face. You didn’t even realise you had started to cry. You felt terrible, your heart aching from your outburst.</p><p>“I have to go, sorry Peter” You pulled away and walked out of the house. Good thing your car escort was waiting for you, it made getting back quicker. You jumped in the car and instructed the driver to go as fast as he could.</p><p>Once you arrived back at the compound, you ran inside looking for Bucky. On your way down a hall, you bumped into Steve.</p><p>“Have you seen Bucky?” You asked franticly.</p><p>“Yeah, I saw him go into to your room” Steve raised an eyebrow in concern. You didn’t have time to explain so you quickly thanked him before making your way to your chared room. You sighed in relief when you saw Bucky sitting on the bed, face turned away. You closed the door gently behind you and slowly walked over to him.</p><p>“Bucky?” Your voice cracked, making him turn instantly to face you. Once he realised you weren’t injured, he turned back around. Even though he was angry and hurt by you, he still checked to make sure you were in one piece.</p><p>“I’m so sorry” You struggled to say, trying to keep yourself together. He sat still, not moving or responding. You moved closer and placed a hand on his shoulder which made him tense up so you pulled away. You both stayed there in silence, not a single movement.</p><p>“Maybe we shouldn’t do this” Bucky sighed after a few minutes. Your heart skipped a beat when you heard the words come out of his mouth.</p><p>“Bucky, please” You tried to apologise but his sudden movement stopping you in your tracks.</p><p>“Y/N” He mumbled quietly. You started to tear up, even more, knowing what he was going to say.</p><p>“I can’t do this. I cant do us” He couldn’t even look at you as you started to cry. You tried to stay quiet but you couldn’t help it. Your heart was breaking, in fact, it was shattering. The love of your life was breaking up with you and it was all your fact.</p><p>You couldn’t even respond so you walked out, furiously wiping the tears away but you couldn’t keep up. You pressed the button to the elevator as you struggled to breathe, praying it would be empty. Just as luck would have it, Steve was there and was shocked to see your current state.</p><p>“Don’t ask” You snapped, not meaning to sound so aggressive. He nodded, still concerned as he got off the elevator. You rode it up to the roof and stepped outside into the cold air. Not even the 8-degree chill could wake you up from the nightmare.</p><p>You walked over to the side and gripped the metal railing on the side, trying to steady yourself. You dropped to your knees as you let out a scream, not stopping until you were shaking and out of breath. You stayed there on the concrete feeling like an absolute wreck. The pain was too much, something you had never experienced until now. You waited for the darkness to consume you and hoped to wake up the next day with this all being one big nightmare.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>